WARNING!
by Saint-Litheum
Summary: ON HOLD 4 NOW!Its really crazy! Musa and Riven have problems after musas dad decide she should marry some one else who has a bad back round in his life, jared has a secret, will Riven saves musa? almost rape scene,getting drunk and alchol,better then soun
1. And,so?

_This age limit is important since some parts will be unsuitable  
summery: musa gets to a crazy part of life and is losing her grip, this soon drags musa and riven into love this story is nothing to do with bloom or the story line there personalitys are very different. what will happen and did riven kill jared? who's this new guy who was told to marry musa? where is musa gone? is she ok? will riven rescue her or go to prison? why am i askin when i know the answer! this is my first story here so give me detail thank you. (there is alcohol, almost rape and getting drunk)_

**WARNING**

"No dad i cant" musa complained to her dad about to cry. she knew she loved riven but her dad picked out some one already but he hanged up. musa could not handle all the presiur even when she's got to do a concert. When musa left for magix she bumped into jared "hey musa"

"yo"

"are you ok"  
"im fine" "no your not now what's wrong", "aarrrr everyones against me my dad got someone to marry me and then i already got someone" "oh"  
musa was about to talk but then jared asked musa if she wants to take a walk musa said no and shes not interested in him but he insisted she did but made it more firm suddenly jared was not going to give up and musa went with him little did she know she dropped her cell phone on the floor "i was wandering if you would wanna go to a show with me?"  
"why?" "just for fun,...because.. your abit upset...just..well it because ...i think i can help you"  
"ok" musa hoped it was "just that".

**After The Show...**

"Oh uuhhmm thanks jared i needed that" musa sighed from the entence, they both walked out of the cinema.

"ouch!" musa looked up to see a very strong man who seemed to be a prince with a yello hoodie and a chain that was slightly above his dark green trouser's and i cap wich revealed a glimps of his shaggy red/ginger hair, "oh sorry...HEY! your musa, am i right"

"yes..and your point is?...", jared noticed he needed to leave them alone so he did "uuhh mayb il'le leave you two for now, bye musa!".

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN

oooooooooooo now the plot is getting kinda interesting...where will he take musa and what about Riven? oooo

i hope u like my first chapter EVER over here but remember that this is out of the question and its winx club my way!


	2. Who the Fuck are you?

_here is chapter 2 (italics mean music) evanescence "call me when you sober" and remember that jared has left musa with kyle (kyle is the guy musa's dad picked out) plus jared and kyle have secrets and Riven was the guy she "already has" if your abit confused with what was going on last chap..._

_NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW_

**Kyle Meets Musa but...more!**

"soo...my names kyle" he stood there thinking what to say but musa began by saying "yeah whatever" but before musa could leave Kyle said "but i am kyle do you remember? your father wished for the date so we can know each other more..unless you have plans?", Musa thought she should bail on him but since he was so sweet she decided to...

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind  
_

"ok, ok but its not like i will have fun" She was still abit upset but there was too much problems to handle so Musa thought it would make it easy to "chillax" abit. Kyle's plan came into action so he decided to..."hey i know i neat club that just opened..."

Musa refused to go by saying "im sorry but i dont drink"

"very funny" he smirked and said, "it has non-alcholic drinks too"

_Should've let you fall  
And lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late  
_

"uhhh..ok so were is it" Musa asked

"just next to this ally way area" kyle exlpianed but musa got abit paniced but got herself ready to take him on if Kyle thinks of other things, 'after all its just one person' musa thought that its just a piece of cake,...

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Made up your mind?  
_

**At The Bar...**

_Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't blame the victim this time  
And you're too late_

Musa asked Kyle "Yo do ya mind if i get some thing...", "sure my princess", musa got abit angry... "could you not refer to me as MY princess" musa simply said,

"oh, ok",

Musa sat down at a table while waiting for her drink, mean while at the counter Kyle was ordering "hey! oh you ah, so you want your usual kyle" (hey! thats not fair kyle never drinks alchohol!) "no thanks im here with that music chick, just after this night the thrown will be mine and you know who will have her"

"oh.." Kyles little friend said. "so that means i need you to place this in her drink and she will be out of it in a snap" Kyle smirked as he gave Ecstasy to michal "and make sure she has 100 percent alcochol in a red glass"

"gotcha" michal grinned while mixing it into musa's drink...

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Made up your mind? _

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over - It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I?  
You were never mine!

While micheal was making the drink some one in a black coat winked at him to make sure the plan goes well, while musa is drinking without knowing whats inside her glass...

_So don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind!_

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWWNWNW

Well i hoped you liked it! and i will like to thank PrincessYuna184 from 4kids.tv for givinge me the lyrics to "call me when your sober" and all my friends for replying

and i will like to let chibihorsewomen know that i read her stuff but i end up flaming more than reading and you know me from that thread "Its excelent YAY!"


	3. Getting Drunk!

_so we left off with musa about to drink alcohol wich she thinks it is not, plus kyle asked a worker who he is friends with to put ectasy in to her drink so she goes drowsy in a snap! and riven has not came in yet! what will happen? (5, 4, 3, 2, 1, action!)_

**Musa Is Suspicious Yet?...**

suddenly musa got worried as she got drowsey, "wait Kyle i dont think this is safe" ...Jared was shocked to see his closest friend wich he had a crush on, be so helpless,(when did jared come,where was he?) , Musa was forced into getting drunk "to death", kyle took the glass and the guys in the club held her down but when the glass was finished musa was still strong enough, she tryed to run away from the addict so jared tryed to save musa as he ran for kyle , kyle ran for musa , musa was starting to drift off into becoming a deep addiction her self but when jared got cought by riven who was taking his cycle with him for a ride, he found some wierd signal disturbing his tracker in his leva bike !

In The Ally...  
Musa tryed to call bloom but she could not find her mobile thus she noticed right then that she must have dropped it near by some where but sadly kyle catched her... "riven" musa screamed when she saw him in the air! "dont worry musa.." jared shouted, coming closer to save her...

**Home...**  
musa woke up and she was in bed thanks to jared, but musa was still angry that riven was not there so she thought she should get him jellous (it was the last draw!)...

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

_So Musa was in trouble but Riven never noticed and she got abit drunk by forc but why was jared there? p.s. i am still making this my way so there is sumthing in the mix then :) ! R+R please please please!_

_more info on my profile :)_


	4. Rape or Angel?

**Can It Be Love? & shoots...**

the next night musa could not help but go down to the pub again in reasons only she could say around how some moment she wants riven jellous but the next she wants a date with jared and in date Musa meant to kiss and love but yet she devours all those thoughts with the clotting of Kyle,...

Suddenly some one behind her offered her a rooth beer with hidden dose, slowly Musa drank it closing all doors in her life, mind, body and soul but that soon dragged her into a mini cab wich forced her, she just could not see the face of the man who brought her but Kyle chased her after rejection from musa to take the ride,

_(Jareds love forces him to spy on her. Jared took the credit when riven helped musa the last time and when jared was helping riven with musa it wasnt his foult musa asked him if he saved her the last time and jared just said yes)_

but its hard enough that Musa is getting forced into such rape at that very moment with some one like Kyle but jared has been taking the credit for what riven did and (is riven the bad guy, jared is the bastard for even taking the fame for what Riven does!) Riven cussed Musa's dad by mistake when he thought it was some igotistic freak!..and that must have told us why Musa's father is objecting to Musa seeing some rebel of a sort!

musa was screaming trying to escape the drunkard's grip and trying to run but had hard time as musa was getting back into concious since the power of music was still in her "EEEEKKKKK!" a screaching sound came from some where who was this angel to musa !

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Well school started so i had to upload today :) i hope u like it and i will throw in another chapter for u soo i dont need to write for awhile!

Who is going saves musa before she is stripped to rape? Why does Jared take the credit for Riven's work? why is Kyle mad about doing this to her? why do i ask so much questions over the story i write? omg! please please please R+R


	5. kiss of death

_ok...i am too lazy to recap the last chapter so i will do it simple: _Who is going saves musa before she is stripped to rape? Why does Jared take the credit for Riven's work? why is Kyle mad about doing this to her? why do i ask so much questions over the story i write, _well these are just curious questions that i picked from last chapter so what ever and move on to thie next piece 3 2 1 Action!_

The Big Stuff...

It was...  
RIVEN HELP! musa screamed of fear...but Riven could not hear her from a shadowed guy covering her mouth and it was...oh yes it was kyle, trying to strip musa _(jared is not around but he is on his way)..._

Suddenly Riven got out his sword and started battling "leave her alone" riven grinding his teeth, "Its got nothing to do with you" kyle said in anger...

Riven slashed him then Kyle whipped Riven, Kyle kicked Riven and Riven punched him. Soon Musa could see that Riven could not take more any longer so she raised her hand up togather in the wispy air and called out into her sharped glowing red mini dress wich went transparent fade on her curve stomach then let out her amazing fiesty wings, Musa blasted Kyle back but when musa was done she found Riven and asked if he was alright.

riven said "whatever" and walked off but musa refused and ran after him and ask,

"Riven what is your problem the one day we care for each other and you blow it, you save me alot till now but you know what, your worthless,",Musa was in anger even when they both have there own mood swings. "musa its what i was trying to tell you, why cant you understand that i love you, why do you deny it?"

"what! dont change the subject riven!"... riven ignored her, "so what? you never saved me not even once!" musa got abit confused and just replyed, "oh come on riven your always looking down on me..."Riven became shocked with that and declared: "looking down,ive been looking out"

before musa could utter another word...

riven cut her off once again as he pressed against her with a kiss musa kept pushing him back but he kept moving into the only space she had but musa just started to cry "oh my gosh i cant believe you...i let you... oh my gosh.." musa just got freaked out and suddenly it started to rain heavilly in the night sky, riven ran to her and would not let go of her.

"musa please try to understand" he let go of his grip and kissed her realising his own mistakes and musa forgivved him for avoiding her so painfully but soon...

"BANG!"

A gun shooting rivens arm during the kiss it was... JARED! helping KYLE! with his gun jared and kyle are brothers ! who just killed riven "MUSA!" riven shouted as he also whispered "i love...", until musas eyes went into a red shock not believing that her love to be was dead in front of her "RIVEN!" she screemed her head off...

"wwwhhhooottt!"

"this is police you are under arrest" musa froze while she watched that lier jared leave with his older brother Kyle  
musa felt the feeling of an alchoholic desire come back and she drifted away into a faint musa...

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

_well sorry if i was not writing in such a long time but as of now i am going to cmplete this story even if it means suicide so now we have found out that: jared and kyle are brothers and work togather to seperate musa and riven but now riven is "dead?" (who knows) well jus read last chap if u wanna really re cap bye! (for now)_


	6. so what? and im very sorry

_SORRY!!! i have been off for soo long making a video for this story and i had some shit of h.w. not to menstion the days are never long enough so chrismas holiday i really beg to finish this story..._

_NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWN_

Musa woke up discovering she was in prison for Riven's death (_the police think it looks like she killed him_) but luckely Riven was placed in hospital.

suddenly musa's father came in to pay her off prison...

"...but dad i need to.." unfortunatly musa was forbidden to go near riven. Musa's style of being stubborn continued to ignore her fathers wishes and to follow her heart until she finds her Riven, thus those intention's force her to get to the hospital until she notices thetele sets near by inleytonstonetele shop that her love to be love to be is in a temple near by...

but little does she know, it is all a trap and those stack of tv's were under a spell.

Musa goes there with a gun in her hand "stop there", a voice said behind her, "put the gun down and you will get riven back" "no let me see riven first" musa trying to controll her anger from punching his face in peices.

musa grinding her teeth "no you can have a dead boyfriend or leave riven alive but be with me think about it", jared smirked evilly.

"ok ok i will do it for riven and only but promise you will let him go!"

"alright" he said as he watched musa place the gun on the floor.  
as soon as she did s she jumped into saying..."now show him to me"

"OK" jared showed her a fake picture of riven kidnapped...

"WHAT!" musa was in shock: "But you said i was going to see him."

"oh you will" jared smirked "get in the car!" as kyle came driving in to pick them from the temple.

when they arrived at the innocent hut where kyle lives; waltford road wich was very far away but musa refused to go and went to a station near by where the police were behind them; chasing the group of teens from floras stupidity_.(makes you think of what she may have done...)_

**The Hospital**_  
_but what is this? riven was out of controll, he was shaking, he became pale like snow and sweating, his eyes were pale he could feel musa in trouble his arm was aching from the poison in the gun shot...

**Near the forest**  
"musa put the gun down" "or riven will die" "no!!!" give him to me" musa sweating up. "alrite we can just push this beaper and the men back in the cotige can kill him. _(OK NOW I AM NOT IN THE WRITING MOOD...)  
_

**The Hospital**  
rivens hand started to virbrate he was nearly insane his eyes opened and he shouted out.. "MUSA!!! musa musa" as it whispered away the docters and nurses rushed in but...

**Near the forest**  
musa started running away and jared and kyle ran after her, musa went more pale and her eyes sinked in red. she hid behind a tree but jared lost her she was safe but all of a sudden some one graspped over her mouth "AAHHH!" a guy with rusty green cherry brown hair covered her mouth.  
NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW  
_ooooooohhh so riven has been shouting out musa and musa is covered by the mouth who will save her and what will happen to riven?:  
well b4 i go...who is the guy covering musas mouth? _

a.riven

b. kyle

c. sum guy in the forest

it is very obvious!!!


	7. Run And Run

_SORRY THAT I COULD NOT DO SOO MUCH!! i had home work,skool,msn,imvu and other stuff that stopped me from writing but the internet broke so i got time LOL_

"MUSA!!!" riven shouted from the top of his lungs;Wich echoed into the air and grabbed attention of the female nurse laying candles for a preying area, she stopped amedently and ran to call for help with the shocked patient.Riven.

"doctor! doctor!... yes i know But quick quick Hurry!"  
as the Sikh doctor and his two nurses rushed into the room but all they could see...

meanwhile:  
"shut up musa" said a very insane young man who was...  
"hey jared over here check this out!" said kyle as he revealed him self from the tree and showed his younger brother; musa in his arm's who musa sounded like she was trying to breath.  
as the grip tended to losen musa kicked him in the balls and ran off.

at the hospital:  
"where did he go?" asked one of the doctors when he saw rivens bed empty with his clothes changed and a window opened!  
"nurse! alert the others!" shouted another worried doctor from the hospital.

In The Forest And Cabin Area  
back at musa's run we see her getting chased by kyle and his brother jared but musa suddenly gets chased all the way back to the juish temple in leytonstone but it was not her religeon. she was just called there to take back riven who was meant to be there but was not...

_OOHHH!! not much but it gives u a light idea of where i left off ;) stay tuned to find out if musa ends up see riven there? who dies? who gets arrested? where has riven gone? who takes revenge? when will it end? THIS IS NOT OVER, THE STORY HAS JUST BEGUN ON AN ADVENTURE OF RIVEN AND MUSA..._


	8. sorry: Tricks And Blood

_I am sorry to all the fabulous people on here, I wrote this probs when I was 11 and winx started here in the UK so im slowly putting this up and fuk u if ya h8 on my other story cuz dat iz shit n my storys get betta bare slowly_

_Thax 4 d posoT C O M M E N T S ! l8rz_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tricks And Blood!**

As Jared stopped in front of musa and they became face to face, male and female, Jared and musa, hazel eyes and blue eyes _(I think u lot got the point now!)_  
It shot like daggers, luckily musa scanned the room to find a gun and then suddenly they ended up pointing guns at each other as soon as they where about to shoot…

There was something so loud and suddenly a smell of flesh and a shot of something that chilled… came off of his chest. Did musa shoot him? No.

It was riven coming in and shot behind Jared…

But Kyle jumped in and got hit. Musa and riven ran in light speed and Jared sulked in front of his brother, Kyle's, body.  
all of a sudden Jared sees away through it and decided to turn the tables with trickery, (_here we go again) _

**the next evening at RF:**  
riven just took a shower but was about to have dinner until...he got a call riven shivered down at the voice on the other end "hello?"

The voice silently whispered "have u checked on musa?".

Riven rushed there to spy on Musa and she was in her room then when riven went back to his bike the phone starts ringing again

"have u checked on musa" riven got snapped and rush to look around the campus to see...no one around,  
riven got the call "have you been too busy for checking on musa?" as a smirked laugh came from some where, riven got really tired of this game and checked roughly then when he was about to leave he had felt some thing wrong when he slid through the window to a blue and red room turned closer to the bed. And...There was...b...bl...

"BLOOD!!!" ON MUSA'S BED!!!...  
suddenly a dagger stabs riven unconscious.

Riven past out into a net….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_theres a double helping to show how sorry I am, so read on now babez!_


End file.
